Makiura (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Past= |-|Gingas Body= |-|GOD form= Summary He is the leader of Qilin Realm. He uses the Mysticker Yellow Qilin. He was shot by Crimson Enku fire by Sumiya when he want to retributes another Qilin mysticker to study Kaine. Powers and stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 5-B Name: Makiura Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age: Likely late 30’s to mid 40’s Classification: Human, Blazer, Makiura of the Yellow Qilin, Thunder Pillar Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with Yellow Qilin and Electric Mysticker), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Mysticker), Ice Manipulation (with Ice Mysticker), Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation (with Wind Mysticker), Light Manipulation, (with Light Mysticker), resistance to and has Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Pain Suppression, Transformation, Enhanced Senses | Same as before but with 'Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid-High), Fire based Intangibility, Pain Manipulation '| Same as before but with Ice Manipulation (with Blue Shouko), Air Manipulation (can freeze air), Water Manipulation (can freeze water), Light Manipulation (with White Sakumei), Darkness Manipulation (with Black Kakutan), Light Absorption (with Black Kakutan), Intangibility (with Black Kakutan), Dimensional Travel (via Qilin Gate), Flight (inside Qilin Gate), Portal Creation (inside Qilin Gate), Illusion Creation (created physical copies of Daichi's parents inside the Qilin Gate), Time Travel, Summoning (can summon Qilin), Healing (with Recovery+ 50), Power Reflection (with Repel), Enhanced Senses (can see long distances with Cyclops), Explosion Manipulation (with Blast Plus), Thread Manipulation (with Tamamayu) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should logically be superior to Misora), higher in Blazer Drive | Town Level (fought Daichi), higher in Blazer Drive | Planet Level (was able to summon Qilin with all 5 Qilin Mystickers with no difficulty, when it's shown that one and multiple can cause great strain on the user), likely higher '(doubled his power) 'Speed: FTL+ (Should scale to Shiroh), higher in Blazer Drive | FTL+, higher in Blazer Drive |FTL+ '(higher than before), higher in Blazer Drive 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (with Mystickers) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block class | Town class | Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Town Level | Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman, possibly higher with Qilin Mystickers Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with black electricity, Low Multiversal with Body Puppetry and Mind Manipulation Standard Equipment: 'Electric Mysticker, Fire Mysticker, Ice Mysticker, Light Mysticker, Wind Mysticker, Yellow Qilin, Crimson Enku, Black Kakutan, White Sakumei, Blue Shouko, Necromancer, Repel, Cyclops, Recovery+ 50, Blast Plus, Tamamayu 'Intelligence: Very skilled and cunning Weaknesses: None notable Notable attacks or technique: * Mysticker of Fire: creates a fire from the mysticker to burn and heat whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the line on the mysticker. When used the mysticker bursts into flames. When used by a blazer they are able to control the flame and not be burned by it. *'Mysticker of Ice:' creates ice from the mysticker to freeze and cool whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. When used by a blazer they are able to control the ice and shape it into whatever form suits them, such as freezing the ground, shielding oneself, and busting through large walls *'Mysticker of Electricity:' creates electricity from it that is usually used to power electronics. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. The electricity can also be used to shock a person if in range. It has a limited amount of energy that once it runs out a replacement is needed *'Mysticker of Light:' creates a burst of light from the mysticker. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. The burst of light from the mysticker is strong enough to temporarily blind anyone within range and staring at it. It can also be used to attract large swarms of creatures such as insects * Mysticker of Wind: creates a forceful blast of air. To activate the user must run their finger over the swirl pattern on the mysticker. The attack is powerful enough to blast away enemies and disperse swarms of smaller targets Multiple Qilin Mysticker Abilities: The use of multiple Qilin mystickes allows for the user to gain different abilities. * 2 Qilin Mystickers: The user can alter the flow of time, however they can't control it whatsoever in this stage * 3 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user can now control the flow of time to an extent. Such as returning themselves to a previous position to attack the target in a different spot, and reversing life threatening injuries by returning the body part to what it once was. Makiura has shown to posses this ability even with only 2 Qilin Mystickers. * '''4 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user can now create a portal know as the Qilin Gate that distorts space and leads to the Qilin realm, a different dimension. The Gate itself will instinctively attack threats with black electricity. Inside the Qilin Realm the user can create smaller gates that act as portals allowing the user to attack from different directions and can even summoned outside the Qilin Realm. The user can even communicate to others outside * '''5 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user is able to time travel years into the past. The limits of how far they can travel are unknown. Daichi is shown to travel up to ten years in to the past. The user can also summon Qilin within the Qilin Realm if they possess all five Qilin Mystickers '''Yellow Qilin: With this mysticker the user is able to generate black electricity that can be used to amplify the users strikes or can be fired from around the body or the mouth. By placing half of the users power in the target, the user can freely control half of their body and by placing all, the user can even completely take over the targets body. This ability can even be used across dimensions and gives the user the ability to read the thoughts of anyone whom they use the ability on. The user can also step on and ride the electricity they make to get closer to the target and even use it as a rope to hang off from Crimson Enku: Crimson Enku is a mysticker temporarily given to Kaine by Sumiya to fight Daichi. It allows the user wield greatly enhanced pyrokinetic abilities at continuous cost of the user's spiritual energy. This mysticker allows the user to create flames at will which are completely under the wearers control and grants an effect similar to that of a phoenix by transforming the wearers body in to pure flame as shown when sumiya escaped the threads of Tamayu and when Kaine took of Sumiya's head which then grew back through fire. The users body is made of a combination of both coal and ash that they can freely spark to turn intangible. The user can also turn their body part into coal and ash to mix in with the air, which allows them to pull off feats such as setting the targets throat on fire. The drawback to this is that the user must alternate between arms to use techniques, which gives the target the chance to attack while the user reforms their body, if they are smart and quick enough Blue Shouko: Blue Shouko is Mysticker used by Daichi after Kaine's defeat. It allows him to instantly freeze anything he touches while also making his body able to freeze anything that comes in contact with him ,which also causes pain. He can also freeze the moisture in the air itself which he can continuously do to evade attacks mid air and create a giant wall of ice for defense. The ice can even freeze fire Black Kakutan: ''' It's power enables the user to blend in with the shadows, and moving from one to another in a split second and even appearing in shadows on his opponents, such as their body and even inside of their mouth. The user can also produce shadow needles from their shadow that are capable of “turning a small cut into a severe wound” with a burning sensation '''White Sakumei: gives the user complete control over light, infra-red, ultraviolet, electromagnetic wave lengths, lasers and signals. The user is able to fire beams of light. With enough prep time, the user can ever transfer the targets consciousness into the digital world Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. God Form (Unofficial): '''after summoning Qilin, Makiura creates many multiple small gates that attach lots of Mystickers to his body. He is then able to use these altogether at once with ease. Some of theses include: * '''Necromancer: The Necromancer is a Weapon type Mysticker used by Kuroki by simply running a finger down the sticker, the user can summon a large black buster sword. It possesses various dark powers and can cut and absorb the souls of evil-doers as well as doing physical damage. Kuroki can also see the memories of the target that he attacks necromancer with. He is also able to put a darkness mysticker on it to make it longer and it can split up into a bladed whip. Necromancer can apparently drool. * Repel Mysticker: '''A mysticker shaped like the letter "R" that goes on the users hand. It creates a force that can repel attacks, such as projectiles, or be used at close combat on a target * '''Recovery+50 Mysticker: The Recovery+50 Mysticker is a mysticker with the ability to heal the one that it is placed on. To activate it the user must run their finger along the bar on the side of the mysticker. When activated the person's body glows with the healing energy released. * Cyclops: '''A Mysticker that allows the user to look miles away. Best used with a rifle * '''Blast Plus: A mysticker in the shape of a bomb. The user can cause explosions on contact * Tamamayu (Jade Cocoon): A mysticker that takes the form of a gauntlet composed of numerous red wires. The wire-like threads produced are flexible yet durable that can be controlled as if they were alive. If used properly the threads can be weaved together into all kinds of shapes, such as building a net to defend from oncoming attacks and even an entire dummy resembling the user to trick opponents into attacking it instead. It is a weapon with both offensive and defensive power. Makiura combines this with all his other mystickers to attack at once with varying types of attacks Key: Past | Gingas Body | GOD form Gallery firemysticker.png icemysticker.png Electricmysticker.png windmysticker.png lightmysticker.png Yellow Qilin.png black electricity strike.png mouth electricity.png Makiura's body manipulation.png Makiura reversing his injury.png Strangling Sumiya from another dimension.png Makiura's use of his black electricity.png Crimson Enku.png Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5